polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaskan Empireball
: Аляскинская Империяшар Alyaskinskaya Imperiyashar : ᐊᓛᓯᑲᓱᑦ ᓄᓈᑦᐃᒡᔪᒃ Alaasikasut Nunaatigjuk |founded = 27 March 2075 |onlypredecessor = Alaskan Republicball |government = Federal absolute monarchy Alien |personality = She is knightly, chivalrous, courteous and proud (and at some times vain), and almost motherly. In fact, her history has been defined by wars, first to liberate herself from Obama, then to fight back against communism, socialism, political correctness and dictatorships and also to forge herself into an empire. The neologism "maternal warrior" describes her all too perfectly. Is also of alien |language = Aléscöi English Eskimo-Aleut languages (Inuktitut most of all) Russian YUO ARE OF DEADBEAT, REMOVE VODKA!!! Alien |type = Aléscöi Eskimo-Aleut Alaskan Natives American (partially) Russian I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YUO!!! Alien |capital = New Archangelball |religion = Christianity * Aléscö-Byzantine Orthodoxy Aléscöi Polytheism ∆γγ LM∆θism |friends = Anyone who is capitalist, anti-communist, right-wing populist and hates globalism, but most importantly... ANZECballs https://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/USAball (sometimes) |likes = MAGA, her language, being #1 superpower of the Arctic, hunting, fishing, cannabis, her military, wars, her women, capitalism, high technology, being independent from fake USA, her mineral wealth, her overseas possessions, aliens |hates = Terrorists, KEBAB IN HER CLAY, Anything to do with Islam, Feminazis, female supremacy, HER DEADBEAT FATHER, SJWballs, ANARCHO-COMMUNISM, Communism of any kind, any leftist ideology, Big-eared idiot who ruin USAball, LYING POLITICIANS, the Democratic Party, partisan politics in general, her low male birth rate, being forced to orbitally bombard her enemies, (((VEGANS))) |intospace = Has world-orbiting network of battlestations and defense satellites, plus colonies on the Moon, Mars and orbiting Jupiter and Saturn because she is secretly a 6ball. Also can into global air supremacy within seconds, removing entire continents with kinetic orbital bombardment, and invading enemy clays by orbitally inserting entire divisions anywhere on the battlefield. Currently no plans to use for now. |bork = Aléscö vortaí Suka Blyat ∆γγ LM∆θ ∆γγ LM∆θ Impertua Impertua Silverwing Silverwing Khazarin Khazarin |food = Whatever she can hunt or fish from the wild; does not eat (((VEGAN FILTH))) of any kind. |status = Currently in a cold war with Chinaball because of Aléscö-Chinese War and Chinaball losing some of his clay. |notes = Currently has sex ratio of 0.25 (women outnumber men 25 to 1) and a birth ratio of 1 male per 50,000 females. She is the only countryball that can into all-female military. Also can into the hottest and tallest women on the planet (TAKE THAT BRAZIL XAXAXAXAXAXAXA!!!). |gender = Always female }} Alaskan Empireball, also known as Aléscöball, is secretly a 6ball a countryball located primarily in northern North America. She is the second-largest countryball on Earth, behind only the People's African Federationtangle, but is currently the world's dominant superpower alongside USAball, Chinaball, Eurasian Unionball and Brazilball. History Aléscöball originated as a lonesome Inuitball who crossed the Bering land bridge to what is now North America from what is now Asia about 10,000 years ago, settling in what now comprises her clay. Her clay is comprised of several different varieties of 3balls, with her fellow Inuitballs being the largest group. In the 16th century however, the Empireball Russian Empireball] made landfall at Three Saints' Bay in the Aleutian island chain of her clay, soon to become Russian clay, in 1747. At first the Russiaballs were brutal to Alescoball, the Inuitballs